Life Without Music
by CalleighFan4ever
Summary: Kahlleigh Logan wakes up one morning to a life without music. This is for English and I would really like some feedback on how i can improve it thanks!


_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm screams at me. For some reason, though, I don't think it should be beeping. I think it should be playing music. Anyway, I jump out of bed and throw on my jean shorts and green tank and run down the steps. It smells like bacon, yum!

"Kahlleigh," My mom yells. "Its time for breakfast, you don't want to be late for your last day of school!" I don't think she realized I was behind her. So I yell back, "Okay, mom!" and she jumps like five feet in the air.

"Oh, you scared me! I didn't realize you came down."

"It's okay mom," I laugh and go over to the counter to turn on the radio.

"Hey, mom, where'd you put the radio?" I ask her because it's not in its usual spot.

"What?"

"The radio,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Mom, are you ok?" I ask as I put some pancakes and bacon on my plate. "We listen to the radio every morning."

"Kahlleigh, I don't know what the 'radio' is! Are you feeling okay? Should you stay home from school?"

"No, mom, I'm feeling fine! Are you feeling okay? You love music."

"What's 'music'?"

"Is this a joke? Cause it's not funny." I say worried. The door bell ring and I go answer it. It's Asher MiKayle. He has been my best friend since before I can remember.

"Hey, Kal," He says. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yep, let me grab my back pack." I reply grateful to be away from my mom.

When we get out to his car I go to turn on the stereo and its not there.

"Ash, where's the stereo?"

"The what?"

"The stereo, it plays music."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Not you too, you don't know what music is either? Is this some kind of mean prank? Cause it's really not funny."

"No, Kal, it's not a prank. Should I know what it is?"

"Yeah, duh, we listen to it all the time!" I try to explain.

"Sorry, Kahlleigh, I really don't know what your talking about." Asher says and he looks sincere.

"Its ok, Asher, I'm sorry for getting mad. It's just my mom thinks I'm crazy. But I couldn't live without music. I think I would go crazy without it!"

"Well then get ready to go crazy."

"Great, there has to be some way to fix this." I say and we pull up to the school. "Can you come over after school?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you later." I say and go into school. I never understood why we have to go to school on the last day. What do we do? Party in every class? Wow so much fun. Anyway I head to my first class, AP Biology. It's always been my favorite class, we had to dissect a pig a couple weeks ago and I was the only one who didn't either throw up or pass out. It's a huge accomplishment. I keep thinking how we could have no music in this world. It's just not possible. Although one good thing about it is there is no Lady Gaga or Black Eyed Peas to worry about hating. Oh, and no $300 iPod to worry about loosing. My life is bad enough already and then this happens and it makes it a hundred times worse.

After school I meet Asher at the front of the school and we went home.

"Hey, mom!" I say when we get home.

"Hi honey, hi Asher." Mom says

"Hi, mom," Asher replies to my mom (she doesn't like people to call her Mrs. Logan; she thinks it's too formal).

"Is it ok that Asher stays over for a bit?" I ask.

"Sure," she says and we go up to my room.

"So, are you still freaked out about the whole music thing?" Asher asked me as he flops down on my couch.

"Yeah… I mean how would you feel if something that you loved suddenly vanished?" I ask him sadly as I sit on my bed. He looks at me with a pained expression but it only lasts for a second or two and his face goes back to normal. Just then I hear a noise. It sounds like its coming from under my bed. I jump off my bed and look under it and I see this person. Well at least I think it's a person. It looks kind of odd though and I don't think it's human.

"Who are you?" I ask it cautiously as Asher comes over and looks at it too. It gets out from under my bed and then I realize it's definitely NOT human. It has a tail and its skin is rough and scaly.

"I am Ender," It says in a rough metallic voice. "I have come from the planet Cubisonia with orders from my leader, Reem, to take over Earth."

"So you know what happened to all the music?" I ask impatiently.

"You call that stuff music? It was hurting my ears too much. I couldn't concentrate enough to take over Earth so I decided to delete it." He says matter-o-factly.

"WHAT! How can you delete it? Music is my life, I can't live without it!" I practically scream at it.

"Well all the better then, because you probably won't live through the next couple days anyway." This is way too much for me to take so I start to cry. I don't understand what is happening. Asher and Ender are talking but I can't make out what they are saying because I am crying so hard. Next thing I know Asher is shaking me and asking me if I'm ok.

"Kahlleigh, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you ok?..."

_And next up is Owl City's Fireflies…_

I wake up to the sound of my radio and smell of bacon. Wow, thank goodness that was a dream! I get out of bed and turn on my lights and find that my face is red and blotchy. I was actually crying in real life from my dream. I go into the bathroom and wash my face and go downstairs. My mom is in the kitchen listening to music.

"Hey, mom!" I say and give her a big hug.

"Hi, honey," she says surprised. "Glad to see you're up. I was getting worried something was wrong."

"Nope, everything is great, better then great, magnificent!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep! After the dream I just had nothing could be worse." So I tell her all about the worst dream ever. And we all live happily ever after, well almost all of us. I will always have the dream in my head.


End file.
